<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Dusk by Cheeto_choices18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051698">After Dusk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeto_choices18/pseuds/Cheeto_choices18'>Cheeto_choices18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodbound (Visual Novels)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Chicago (City), F/F, Kamilahxmc, New York City, Series, kamilah is human so idk, mafia, this took too long i-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeto_choices18/pseuds/Cheeto_choices18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New York’s Biggest Mafia boss. She’s strong, sexy, powerful… Will Rose be able to figure out her case? Who knows? Not even The best detectives could..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Dusk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Inspiration: Addicted to you by Acivii and Apashe x Cherry Lena - Feeling Good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So I had an idea for a KamilahxMc fic where Kamilah is a Mafia Boss with a motorcycle, while Mc is a Detective from Chicago, Illinois. If it seems as if Kamilah’s personality changed, Blame me. I hope you enjoy the series! :D<br/>This may or may not be a long series, depending on my motivation to write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chicago, Illinois // Apt: 12 // 6:47am // Rose’s POV</p>
<p>
  <em> Knock knock knock </em>
</p>
<p>Waking up from my bed, I immediately hear someone knocking on my apartment door. I turn to glance at my alarm clock, “Damn, 6:47 am…”, I said groggily, before throwing an arm over my eyes before getting out of my bed, throwing on a nightgown, and going downstairs. </p>
<p>“Yo detective! Get your ass down here!”, The man’s voice yells from down below. I glare at him and scratch my messy bed hair.</p>
<p>“What do you want, Sam? It’s 6-…” I squint to look at the time on my microwave, in the kitchen. “... 6:53 am. And why the hell are you up so early?”</p>
<p>“Good Morning to you too, sleepyhead.” Sam chuckles as he plops down on the lumpy, old couch. As he does, a small “oof” comes out of his mouth. “Damn Rose, When are you gonna get another cou-”</p>
<p>I hold up a finger before he can continue as I head to the small kitchen to prepare myself a cup of coffee. “First of all, You came into <em> my </em> apartment … Wait, What <em> did </em>you come here for?” I inquired. Sam tilted his head slightly, looking at me with the most confused look on his face, Then smiles at me innocently. I know this look. </p>
<p>“Oh hell no, I am <em> NOT </em> doing one of those cases! That’s how my dad died.” I complained, remembering the last time I did a case like this. After a few moments of Sam awkwardly struggling to get up from the couch, he finally stands and places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly.</p>
<p>“I know, Matthews, But you can do this.”, comforted Sam as he gently pulled me in his arms, hugging me. “I know your father was a big inspiration and role model to you but I’m pretty sure he is looking down at you smiling.” </p>
<p>Sam squeezes my shoulder one more time and reluctantly lets me go from his embrace. Wiping my tears, my eyes look over at an old photo of me and my dad when I was about 5 or 6 years old. Sam must have seen it too because I heard a small chuckle come out of his mouth.</p>
<p>I turn to look at him. “What?” I questioned as I stared at Sam in perplexity. He waves his hand and pulls himself to get together before saying, “You have a huge ass forehead,” then immediately bursting out laughing. I punch him hard in the arm and he winces softly. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, But it’s true.” He turns to me and playfully hugs me again, “Okay, I’ll stop now. By the way, um… are you coming to the office today?”</p>
<p>I sigh, looking nothing in particular, then nodded my head, “Yeah… I’ll be there at around 8 am - 8:30ish.”, I smile at Sam before shooing him out of the apartment, so I can get ready to head to the station. </p>
<p>Chicago Illinois // Chicago Police Department// 8:17 A.M.// Rose’s POV </p>
<p>Walking into the station, I see that all my coworkers are looking at me with a sorrowful look. I begin to walk up to Sam with a puzzled look on my face. I elbow him in the arm, gently whispering, “Hey Sam, Why are they looking at me like that?” "While you were at home getting ready, The boss wrote on the whiteboard that you’re doing the case in NYC,” Sam whispered, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued. “I tried to tell him not to but he sai-”</p>
<p>“MATTHEWS, IN MY OFFICE, NOW! I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU!”, Rose’s boss bellows from his office and they both look in the direction of his office and Sam winces. “You might want to get in there… He doesn’t sound too happy.”, Sam says and walks back to his desk, leaving me standing here. God, I hope I don’t have to do this case. I start to walk up to his office door. Timidly, I stand outside of his door getting up the courage to knock on the door and as if he knew I was outside I heard him call me in his office. Swallowing my spit, I open his door, walking inside.</p>
<p>“Matthews, you know why you are in here, yeah?” Marc says as He reads this morning newspaper. I began to fidget with my fingers before answering his question. Of course, I know why I’m here. It’s not because Jack told me. I’ve been dreading a case like this. Going to New york… NEW YORK  of all places. “Yes sir, I do,”, I say after a moment of contemplating if I actually wanted to do this or not. He doesn’t reply for a moment but I realize he is drinking his coffee.</p>
<p>“I know what happened to your father…”, Her boss sighs softly, in remembrance of her father. “He was a good man. Very brave and hard-working man. And you, Rose, as his daughter has those attributes that your father once had…” He stands and looks at her. “ and that’s why I’m giving this case to you” He turns to the filing cabinet beside his desk and hands her pile of papers labeled “Case Gone Cold”. A puzzled expression crosses my face.</p>
<p>“Uh… Boss why is this case “gone cold” if we are still doing it? I mean… it couldn’t have been that bad” I say in confusion then I take a look inside of it… It’s the Infamous mafia boss… Kamilah Sayeed…“From that look on your face there, Detective, you look like you’re intimidated.” Marc chuckles and coughs. Concerned, I hand him a bottle of water from the mini-fridge beside his desk.“Of course I don’t want to mess with her,”, I say as I glance at the pictures of the mysterious woman. She’s sitting on a motorcycle with a crisp Burgundy suit, looking quite intimidating and… Sexy? As I look through her photos that past detectives have taken, It seems as if she almost always has a helmet on or a bandanna? Maybe that’s to hide her identity... well that was my theory until I saw her face, well her side profile, Man she-</p>
<p>“Detective!” Marc gives me a concerned expression and I smiled sheepishly, I hope he didn’t see me blushing over a picture. Agh! Get your ass together, Rose. “Yes sir?” I look back at the file and the information or lack thereof that they have on this mysterious woman. </p>
<p>KAMILAH SAYEED'S FILE:</p>
<ul>
<li><em>Name: Kamilah Sayeed </em></li>
<li><em>Alias: “She-Devil”, “Ice Queen”, and sometimes “The Lady of the Underground”</em></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Crime: Murder, Heists, </li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Age: 29</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Height: approximately 5’9ft</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Eye color: Brown</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Hair: Dark Brown</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Race: Egyptian Descendant</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Sex: Female</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Occupation: Mafia Boss</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Last seen: Approximately 2 ½ months ago at Bar 54 in New York City, New York. Her intentions were unknown.</li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li>Has been known to kill members of her party. Is Deadly with a handgun.</li>
<li>Weapons are known to use: Beretta 92A1 9mm, Glock G19 G4 4IN 9mm and (From rooftops) M24</li>
</ul>
<p>“Detective, They need someone with your smarts and you are the only person I could think of to send off to New York.”, Marc runs a hand through his already thin, greying hair. “I understand that this is quite a lot for you to digest. If you need to, You can take some time to go home and think about this.”</p>
<p>I look away from the file, then out of the window, “I… Yes sir.”</p>
<p>Chicago, Illinois // Apt: 12 // Approx. 1:30pm // Rose’s POV</p>
<p>Walking from the Station, I begin to look at some leads on my phone, after a few hours of looking at Useless leads and information on the near mysterious woman, I called Sam.</p>
<p>“Hey… What’s up?”, Sam asked as he started his patrol around some neighborhoods.</p>
<p>“So I was doing some research on that case and none of the-” The connection of Rose’s phone disconnects the call, thinking she’s in an area where she has a bad connection, Rose rushes home and calls again. It rings and rings until...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>